VLOG
by krisantium
Summary: serial NARUTO adalah manga yang diangkat menjadi anime dengan melibatkan pemeran-pemerannya di setiap episode. Lalu bagaimanakah kehidupan sehari-hari Naruto, Sasuke dan Sakura dibalik layar?
1. VLOG 1

A/N: This fiction changed into a daily vlog of Naruto Shippuden casts

Please kindly support this story with reviews or even a favorite LOL

Anyway you wouldn't find the same plot as the original one

I warned you firstly…

VLOG

Disclaim of Masashi Kishimoto

Totally Out of Character. Alternate Ending. Alternate Universe.

Genre: a little bit fluffy, contains of friendship

Point of view besides on character who is taking a video

.

.

.

Syuting hari ini cukup melelahkan baik untuk para pemeran karakter dan _staff_ produksi film. Mereka harus rela bolak-balik ganti lokasi untuk mendapatkan _setting_ yang pas. Cerita Naruto dan Naruto Shippuden sudah lama digarap oleh produser dan sutradara yang alur ceritanya diawasi ketat oleh penulis aslinya yaitu Masashi Kishimoto. Ide cerita yang sudah ditulis bahkan digambar bertahun-tahun pada akhirnya diangkat menjadi film berserial. Saat ini episode Naruto Shippuden sudah ke 466 dimana konflik sedang tertuju pada kisah masa lalu Indra dan Ashura putra Hagoromo yang menjadi pion keturunan Uchiha dan Senju. Sementara waktu ini Naruto dan Sasuke akan sedikit lebih santai karena peran mereka di setiap episode mungkin tidak sedominan biasanya karena terdapat adegan _flashback_ yang cukup panjang. Well, biasanya yang dilakukan para aktor jika sedang waktu senggang adalah dengan mengobrol, membahas dialog pada _sceen_ berikutnya atau bahkan berlatih satu sama lain untuk mempersiapkan adegan perkelahian.

Naruto dan Sasuke memasuki ruang istirahat para pemeran utama, terlihat sepi karena tidak ada seorangpun disana kecuali dua orang pria berusia 21 tahun dengan surai berbeda warna. Mereka mengambil dua botol air mineral dari dalam kulkas berukuran kecil yang sengaja diperuntukkan untuk menyimpan minuman-minuman dingin. Seteguk demi seteguk kemudian mereka terlibat percakapn ringan membahas _acting_ mereka di episode-episode sebelumnya kemudian diiringi tertawa renyah. Setelah lelah bercanda Sasuke lebih memilih untuk mengambil tas _jansport-_ nya dan mengambil tas kamera yang berisi _handycam_. Ia membuka resleting tas kameranya dan mulai menekan tombol on, sambil tersenyum dan mulai merekam ruangan yang berisikan _wardrobe_ dan beberapa alat rias yang sengaja ditinggal di atas meja.

"Merekam apa?" tanya Naruto yang masih meneguk air mineral botolnya, Sasuke mengalihkan mata _handycam_ ke arah Naruto.

"Kau tahu? Sepertinya menarik jika kita merekam apa yang kita lakukan selama dibalik layar," Sasuke masih memfokuskan arah _handycam_ -nya pada Naruto yang juga melihat ke arah sebaliknya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya tidak paham.

"Oh ayolah, mereka tidak tahu Naruto yang sebenarnya kecuali yang mereka kenal di dalam serial anime," Sasuke meletakkan benda kotak berwarna silver metalik itu di atas meja,"bagaimana menurutmu jika kita membuat vlog?".

"Hah? Kau pasti bercanda Teme," ia menyindir sahabat baiknya itu dengan tatapan remeh.

"Apa aku terlihat sedang bercanda? Lagipula apa salahnya jika kita membuat vlog kemudian di _upload_ di _youtube_ itu akan membuat para fans menjadi merasa lebih dekat dengan kita bukan? Mereka menjadi kenal dirimu, tahu apa yang kau suka, tahu sedikit kisah hidupmu yang mungkin membuat mereka menjadi terinspirasi hahaha" Sasuke tertawa garing mendengar ucapannya sendiri yang sedikit memaksa.

"Terinspirasi katamu? Apa yang menarik dari hidupku yang biasa-biasa ini?" Naruto masih mendebat.

"Kita masih belum tahu respon dari para fans, jadi jangan pesimis begitu. Bagaimana?" tawar Sasuke.

"Vlog ya.." Naruto bergumam mencoba berpikir tentang ajakan Sasuke,"itu seperti acara makan-makan versi raksasa yang dilakukan oleh orang Korea itu?".

"Bodoh! Itu namanya 'mukbang' , hah... aku tidak akan menjelaskan seperti apa vlog itu tapi kalau kau coba cari di _youtube_ kemudian ada seseorang yang merekam kegiatan sehari-harinya, menceritakan dirinya hmm ya mungkin itu bisa dikatakan vlog" Sasuke berusaha menjelaskan panjang lebar.

"Kalau responnya tidak bagus kau harus secepatnya menghapus dan menghentikan ide gilamu ini ya!?" ancam Naruto dengan menaikkan sedikit nada suaranya.

"Tenang saja, anggap saja kita hanya sekedar iseng".

"Baiklah, apa yang harus kita lakukan pertama?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku ingin kita memperkenalkan diri kita sebagai pemain Naruto Shippuden kemudian mengungkapkan karakter kita yang sebenarnya pada fans".

"APA!? KAU GILA! SECEPAT ITU KAU MAU MENUNJUKKAN KARAKTER ASLIKU PADA MEREKA, HAH!?".

"Sebenarnya masalahmu apa Dobe?" Sasuke menaggapi dengan wajah malas, "kalau kau tidak mau aku ajak Sakura saja" ia mulai beranjak dari kursinya setelah sesaat berikutnya Naruto menahan pergerakan Sasuke.

"Hhh.. baiklah Teme" Naruto menjawab sekenanya dengan menunjukkan wajahnya yang mulai memerah. Sasuke kemudian memasang _tripod_ dan menyetting _handycam_ nya mengarah pada Naruto, ia mengambil potongan _half-body_ dari kepala sampai pada dada dan memastikan fokusnya tepat. Mereka berdua mengambil tempat duduk di depan _tripod_ dengan posisi Naruto di sebelah kiri dan Sasuke di sebelah kanan. Setelah berlatih untuk pembukaannya mereka sepakat untuk mengambil _take_ pertama.

"Hai' anime Naruto Shippuden, konnichiwa, Uzumaki Naruto yaku no Uzumaki Naruto desu" pria bersurai pirang itu memberi salam terlebih dahulu, "Uchiha Sasuke yaku no Uchiha Sasuke desu".

"Apa kabar kalian semua? Cuaca saat ini sedang cerah jangan lupa untuk menikmati hari-hari kalian ya," sapa Naruto dengan ramah,"jadi sebenarnya ini adalah vlog pertama kami persembahan dari _casts_ Naruto Shippuden, yeay!" mereka berdua bertepuk tangan dan riuh untuk menambah kesan ramai dan hangat.

"Video ini hanya ingin menunjukkan kegiatan sehari-hari kami para pemeran Naruto Shippuden dan 'mungkin' sedikit menunjukkan karakter asli mereka yang sebenarnya," Sasuke mulai menambahkan dialog yang sudah mereka rancang sebelumnya.

"Yak! Sebelum itu kita mau menjelaskan tentang kaitan serial anime ini dan tentang diri kita sendiri. Yang pertama adalah, nama dari karakter dan nama asli kita itu sama".

"Hmmm kok bisa gitu ya?".

"Sebenarnya sangat naif kalau kita bilang ini sebuah takdir atau kebetulan. Tapi Masashi Kishimoto-sensei menuliskan nama-nama karakternya sesuai dengan nama asli kami semua," pria berjuluk _cassanova_ itu meyakinkan pernyataan Naruto.

"Iya.. tapi kecuali pemeran figuran ya, mereka kebanyakan memang memerankan karakter baru dengan nama yang berbeda juga".

"Jadi sejauh ini yang kalian tahu _sceen_ anime ini kan ada yang waktu Naruto dan Sasuke umur berapa ya.. hmm sekitar 5-7 tahun?" Naruto meminta persetujuan dari sahabatnya.

"Mungkin tujuh tahun, selama memoriku masih bagus sih ahahaha" Sasuke dan Naruto tertawa dengan percakapan mereka sendiri.

"Sebenarnya serial Naruto ini membutuhkan dana yang sangat banyak, pemeran yang sangat banyak pula dan bersifat longitudinal alias jangka panjang. Jadi kita itu ketemu saat syuting umur tujuh tahun dan sudah memerankan jadi Sasuke dan Naruto," bungsu Uchiha itu menjelaskan ke hadapan kamera.

"Dari kecil kita sudah dieksploitasi jadi aktor ternyata..."

"HAHAHAHA leluconmu payah Dobe!"

" _See_ yang kalian lihat sekarang ini adalah wujud asli Uchiha Sasuke, pria dingin dengan sejuta sensasi itu hanya ada dalam serial ini aja. Jadi tolong kalian jangan kaget sama kelakukan dia ya" Naruto menahan tawanya saat menceritakan watak asli Sasuke, padahal dirinya sendiri yang tidak mau menunjukkan sifatnya tetapi malah membocorkan milik orang lain.

"Tidak.. itu bohong..hahaha" ia masih tidak bisa berhenti tertawa saat Naruto dengan sengaja membuka aibnya.

"Aku rasa kita seperti terbalik, mungkin ini karena efek aku bukan anak tunggal. _But seriously_ , aku memang suka jahil karena dari kecil sering digangguin kakakku" terang Sasuke.

"Oh iya, semenjak serial Itachi Shinden selesai, kakakku kembali kuliah kriminologi untuk menyelesaikan S2 nya yang belum selesai. Mohon doanya ya semua" Naruto memanjatkan kata amin untuk mendoakan keberhasilan Itachi kakak kandung Sasuke.

CKLEK!

Pintu ruangan aktor utama terbuka dan datang seorang gadis yang bulan Maret lalu genap 22 tahun menghampiri mereka. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk mengenali siapa yang masuk, surai merah muda yang serupa dengan permen gula kapas ini adalah aktris utama dalam serial Naruto Shippuden.

"Kalian sedang apa?" tanya Sakura yang mencari tempat duduk yang nyaman di sebelah Naruto.

"Kita lagi bikin vlog, ayo sapa para fans" ajak Sasuke.

"Konnichiwa Haruno Sakura yaku no Haruno Sakura desu" gadis itu memberikan salam dengan sedikit membungkuk pada kamera.

"Darimana aja tadi?" tanya Naruto sekenanya.

"Tadi baru makan siang sama Kakashi-san, kalian sudah makan?" Sakura menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

"Udah sih tadi air putih" kemudian ketiganya tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Gimana hubunganmu sama Kakashi-san?" tanya Sasuke dengan mengganti topik pembicaraan. Sakura nampaknya sedikit kebingungan menjawab terlihat dari wajahnya yang mulai memerah.

"Jadi, Sakura-san dan Kakashi-san sedang menjalin hubungan yang serius," Naruto menjelaskan status keduanya di hadapan kamera,"sudah berapa lama?".

"Ih apa sih? Kalian sekarang tukang gosip!" Sakura pura-pura marah dengan merubah nada bicaranya.

"Mereka sudah berkencan sekitar empat tahun, wah lama juga ya," Sasuke menambah-nambahi.

"Wah parah, gosip banget nih".

"Lho? Jadi nggak ada hubungan apa-apa nih? Kita tanya Kakashi-san aja gimana?" tantang Naruto.

"Ya Tuhan, kalian ini! Iya aku sedang dekat dengan Kakashi-san.." pada akhirnya ia mengaku dengan suara pelan,"udah jangan bahas hubungan orang, bahas yang lain aja".

"Oya jadi kembali ke topik utama, jadi sampai sejauh ini dari serial Naruto sampai Boruto: Naruto The Movie itu kita udah syuting sekian lama. Dan itu kita ngebut juga buat proses pembuatan filmnya. Aku dan Sasuke harus membangun emosi dan ikatan yang kuat, terus latihan taijutsu seminggu bisa tiga kali. Jadi dulu aku SD sampai SMP _homeschooling_ , gak tahu kalau kalian bagaiman?" pria bersurai pirang itu menoleh ke arah Sasuke terlebih dahulu.

"Sama sih, SMP sempet _homeschooling_ tapi semenjak episode yang aku kabur dari desa Konoha mulai masuk sekolah lagi soalnya _scene_ -ku lebih sedikit daripada sebelumnya".

"Aku nggak tahu kalau Sasuke-kun pernah _homeschooling_ soalnya kita beberapa kali ketemu di sekolah," gadis permen karet itu sempat terkejut mengetahui info baru bahwa Uchiha Sasuke putra bungsu dari Uchiha Fugaku itu pernah _homeschooling_.

"Pas ajaran baru, kalau tidak salah kelas dua aku masuk sekolah lagi. Kita beda kelas bukan?" pria raven itu menoleh ke arah Sakura seolah terlibat dalam obrolan sendiri menghiraukan laki-laki berkumis kucing yang berada di tengah-tengah mereka berdua.

"Ehem.. ada orang di tengah jangan dikacangin ya, tolong".

"Eh iya hahaha pokoknya gitu cerita sekolah kita, setelah SMA kita semua akhirnya sekolah tapi beda-beda. Aku di sekolah taraf Internasional, si Dobe masuk sekolah negeri, lalu Sakura di asrama putri ya?"

"Iya aku di asrama putri sampai lulus SMA soalnya aku ngejar kuliah di kedokteran dan di sekolah itu _link_ -nya bagus. Bersyukur, meskipun asrama tapi aku masih bisa syuting untuk serial Naruto Shippuden. Apalagi _scene_ -ku hampir sama banyaknya dengan Naruto-kun, itu sekolah asrama tapi nggak rasa asrama hahaha.." tawa renyah memenuhi ruangan istirahat.

"Tapi sejauh ini banyak hal yang berubah ya, dari pakaian setiap musim serial sering ganti, model rambut juga. Aku sekarang manjangin rambut lagi buat _scene_ lawan kaguya, soalnya di film terakhir kemarin rambutku cepak," kedua sahabat baiknya mengangguk setuju,"terus Sasuke beberapa kali ganti kontak lensa dari sharingan biasa sampai rinnegan, itu matamu nggak iritasi?".

"Sempet pernah dikasih tahu dokter mataku buat nggak pakai kontak lensa dulu sampai kondisi matanya lebih baik. Jadi ada beberapa _scene_ dimana sharinganku itu editan komputer. Film The Last itu aku nggak begitu ingat dialogku seberapa banyak yang pasti sedikit, tapi sebenarnya waktu itu pas tenggorokanku sakit, terus agak demam".

"Suaramu hilang bukan waktu itu? HAHAHA iya aku inget sekarang, pas diajak ngomong diem aja ternyata sakit"

"Jangan begitu, Sasuke-kun itu sakit gara-gara kurang tidur sama makan sembarangan," gadis pemen karet di sebelah Naruto berusaha membela Sasuke karena tawa sahabatnya yang terkesan mengejek.

"Sakura-chan jangan terlalu perhatian dong, kasihan si Teme masih punya harapan-harapan palsu HAHAHAHA". Bungsu Uchiha itu hanya memerah dan mengumpat dengan sumpah serapah kepada sahabat kuningnya itu. Bahkan mulutnya sesekali disumpal dengan kain yang tergeletak di atas meja dekat mereka duduk.

Jika mendengar ucapan Naruto memang tidak sepenuhnya salah bagi Sasuke, dulu saat masih SMP sebenarnya adik dari Itachi ini menyukai Sakura meskipun pada alur cerita serial Naruto mengatakan sebaliknya. Nama yang identik dengan bunga musim semi ini sifat aslinya ramah tidak sepemarah yang ada dalam cerita. Penampilan aslinya cukup modis dengan rambut terurai panjang selengan dan selalu menggunakan pakaian sopan dibawah lutut. Baik keluarga Sakura maupun Sasuke mereka berasal dari keluarga baik-baik meskipun tidak terlalu akrab berbeda dengan keluarga sahabat kuningnya sudah ia nggap seperti keluarga kedua. Meskipun tidak ada perbedaan status baik ekonomi maupun keluarga tapi ia sadar rasa sukanya itu hanya sekedar "cinta monyet". Pada masa kanak-kanak saat mereka memasuki tahun kedua di SMA Hatake Kakashi dengan terang-terangan menyatakan perasaannya terhadap gadis permen karet itu. Pria lima tahun lebih tua dari trio kelompok 7 ini memang berprofesi sebagai aktor, sudah mapan dan sedang mencari jodoh. Seketika itu Sasuke merasa kalah telak dibandingkan dengan gurunya di serial anime.

Sementara Naruto yang diceritakan menyukai Sakura ia justru melihat gadis itu seperti kakaknya sendiri dikarenakan usia mereka yang berbeda setahun meskipun satu angkatan. Naruto adalah anak tunggal dari keluarga Uzumaki, ayahnya Minato menikah dengan Kushina kemudian merubah nama marganya sama dengan istrinya. Klan Uzumaki adalah marga maternal dimana pihak perempuan yang lebih dominan sehingga jika gadis Uzumaki menikah dengan laki-laki dengan marga lain maka suaminya harus ikut aturan keluarga istri, disini perempuan berada di atas dari posisi laki-laki. Meskipun memiliki hak otoritas keluarga Kushina menghargai suaminya yang memiliki sifat lemah lembut dan cukup mendidik Naruto dengan disiplin.

Sejak kecil Naruto menyukai dunia seni peran, saat di taman kanak-kanak ia beberapa kali mengikuti pentas drama sekolahnya dan memenangkan piala. Melihat bakat anaknya Kushina berinisiatif untuk menerjunkan Naruto di dunia peran yang seshungguhnya. Terlihat dari ekspresi putra tunggalnya yang nampak antusias ia menjadi lebih belajar komunikasi dengan banyak orang. Naruto sempat sedih dan kesulitan dalam mendalami peran Naruto kecil yang kesepian, sendirian dan sebatang kara. Setelah syuting selesai biasanya Naruto akan menghambur kepada orangtuanya sambil menangis karena merasa tidak tega dengan "Naruto" ia kemudian memahami bahwa menjadi orang yang terkucilkan itu tidak menyenangkan sehingga di dalam kehidupan sehari-harinya ia cukup aktif mengikuti kegiatan sosial dan gemar berdonasi kepada anak-anak yang kurang mampu.

"Yap, itu mungkin video dari kita, semoga bisa menghibur kalian semua. Jangan lupa untuk like video ini dan klik _subscribe_ karena dukungan kalian akan memotivasi kita untuk _upload_ video lebih banyak lagi" pria bersurai pirang itu menutup edisi video kali ini.

"Bye~ " terlihat ketiganya melambaikan tangan dan Sasuke memencet tombol off.

"Bagaimana? Dilanjutkan?" tanya Sasuke meminta persetujuan pada keduanya.

"Hmm yah kita lihat respon dari fans, anggap saja kita lagi iseng" jawab Naruto meniru perkataan Uchiha Sasuke sebelumnya.

* * *

Hello Readers, thankyou for reading my first chapter of this fiction.

Maaf banget kalau tulisannya ngaco, mungkin beberapa dari kalian kurang suka sama ceritanya karena yah... aku emang sengaja membuat karakter mereka berbeda dari serialnya hehehe. Kalau emang banyak yang dukung aku bakal terusin ke chapter berikutnya, tapi kalau responnya jelek anggap aja aku lagi iseng :)

Regards,

KRIS


	2. VLOG 2

A/N: This fiction changed into a daily vlog of Naruto Shippuden casts

Please kindly support this story with reviews or even a favorite LOL

Anyway you wouldn't find the same plot as the original one

I warned you firstly…

VLOG

Disclaim of Masashi Kishimoto

Totally Out of Character. Alternate Ending. Alternate Universe.

Genre: a little bit fluffy, contains of friendship

Point of view besides on character who is taking a video

.

.

.

Hari Sabtu lebih menyenangkan jika dimanfaatkan untuk memanjakan diri seperti melakukan hobi yang tidak bisa dilakukan selama hari-hari kerja atau bisa dengan refreshing seperti olahraga atau hanya sekedar berkumpul bersama teman-teman. Sama halnya dengan pria berusia 21 tahun bersurai pirang ini ingin menikmati hari-hari liburnya karena jadwal syuting yang tidak sepadat sebelumnya. Pagi-pagi ia sudah berkeliling taman di sekitar perumahan elite untuk mengeluarkan keringatnya. Setelah itu untuk menjaga bentuk tubuhnya yang proporsional ia akan berenang selama satu jam di kolam renang pribadinya. Sekarang sudah pukul 09.00 pria dengan tinggi badan 180 cm itu telah siap untuk pergi ke suatu tempat. Penamapilannya terlihat casual dengan atasan polo berwarna hitam perpaduan abu-abu dan celana katun berwarna kuning kunyit, tidak lupa jam tangan bermerek dan juga menyemprotkan parfum sehari-harinya yang mampu memikat para wanita.

Naruto memasukkan tas kecilnya ke dalam mobil yang sedang di _starter_ sembari menunggu mesin mobil panas ia memasang benda kotak yang memiliki lensa dihadapannya di dalam mobilnya. Memastikan bahwa kamera mengambil gambar secara tepat ia mencoba menekan tombol on dan mulai bermonolog sendiri.

"Hai selamat pagi, Uzumaki Naruto yaku no Uzumaki Naruto desu. Bagaimana kabar kalian? Sekarang hari Sabtu dan aku sedang bersiap ke rumah seseorang untuk menjemputnya pergi ke suatu tempat".

"Oya ngomong-ngomong terimakasih atas like dan subbscribe-nya NAVERS karena respon yang kami dapat posiitif maka aku, Sasuke dan Sakura memutuskan untuk melanjutkan vlog ini. Dan ini vlog kami yang kedua which is saat ini aku yang berkesempatan membawa handycam-nya jadi hari ini bakal full melihat kegiatan aku dari pagi sampai yah mungkin nanti malam. Mmm.. sekarang sudah jam sembilan lebih dua puluh, kita harus cepat-cepat karena kalau weekend jalanan macet dan aku sudah janjian sama dia sekitar jam sepuluh. Okey kita berangkat!".

Pemeran utama dalam serial anime NARUTO ini mulai memasukan perseling dan menginjak gas untuk menggerakkan mobil sport-nya. Dengan kecepatan 40 km/jam ia sudah seperempat jalan dari tujuan yang akan dituju. Sesuai perkiraan di perempatan lampu merah utama beberapa mobil sudah berjejer sementara angka detik untuk lampu hijau hanya sekitar 20 detik. Ia menyalakan radio lokal untuk mengusik kepenatannya selama menunggu _traffic light_ berjalan lancar. Beberapa polisi lalu lintas ikut mengatur agar tidak terjadi kemacetan yang lebih parah lagi. Setelah membutuhkan kurang lebih waktu 45 menit akhirnya Naruto sampai di sebuah mansion milik keluarga yang marganya sangat prestige dan dijunjung tinggi oleh beberapa masyarakat Jepang.

"Kita sudah sampai, sekarang jam 10.05 kita telat limat menit tapi nggak apa-apa sepertinya dia belum siap. Coba aku telpon dia dulu," Naruto masuk pada menu kontak pada _i-phone_ 6 miliknya dan memilih salah satu nama kemudian memilih opsi _call._

"Halo sayang, iya aku sudah dibawah. Oh.. gitu... yaudah aku masuk ya, bye" sambungan telepon terputus.

"Kita masuk dulu ke rumahnya, pamit sama orang-orang rumah karena ayahnya ternyata lagi disini jadi harus cari muka dulu sama calon mertua," ia kemudian tertawa dan mengambil handycam dan tas kecilnya. Naruto sudah turun dari mobil dan menoleh kepada kakak kandung dari orang yang dijemputnya.

"Ohayou Neji, Hinata sudah bangun?" sapa Naruto berbasa-basi ia mengarahkan lensa handycam ke arah pria bersurai panjang yang khas dari keluarga ini. Meskipun rambutnya terlihat halus dan lembut tetapi tidak membuatnya terlihat feminim justru bentuk wajahnya yang kokoh dan badan yang tinggi berisi nampak gagah.

"Sudah, dia di dalam. Kamu mau kemana?" tanya Neji yang tadinya sibuk menyiram halaman rumahnya kemudian terinterupsi oleh kehadiran Naruto.

"Jalan-jalan seperti biasa, kenapa? Kau mau ikut?" canda Naruto,"kau tidak mau menyapa NAVERS?" Neji terlihat sedikit membungkuk meberi hormat ke arah lensa handycam dan mengenalkan dirinya sendiri dan perannya di serial anime.

"Aku kakak kandung Hyuuga Hinata dan Hyuuga Hanabi, jangan khawatir kami saling menyayangi jadi tidak ada perselisihan antar saudara hahaha" Neji mencoba bersikap ramah,"kami asli keluarga Hyuuga tetapi aturan keluarga kami tidak serumit yang ada dalam anime. Kami tidak ada keluarga inti maupun cabang jadi kami bersaudara cukup dekat".

Neji kemudian mempersilahkan Naruto untuk masuk dan menemui orangtuanya. Terlihat rumah ini kental dengan kesan interor tradisional karena terdapat fusuma dan pemilihan tatami sebagai alas namun pemilihan kayu dan beberapa perabot seperti lampu meja tamu yang sengaja dibuat minimalis sehingga meskipun sederhana dan nyaman tetap ada kesan _futuristic_ . Terdapat foto keluarga Hyuuga yang terlihat apik terdiri dari ayah, ibu, dan ketiga anaknya menggunakan pakaian kimono dengan berbagai jenis yang berbeda. Beberapa lukisan dan bonsai yang sepertinya bernilai tinggi diletakkan di salah satu sudut ruangan sebagai pemanis. Kemudian laki-laki yang ditunggu hadir ditengah-tengah dua orang pria yang usianya berjarak 2 tahun ini.

"Selamat pagi, Hiashi-san," Naruto membungkuk memberi salam kepada pemilik rumah yang usianya saat ini 63 tahun. wajahnya tenang dan bijaksana walaupun jarang tersenyum beliau sangat disegani oleh orang lain dan anak-anaknya sangat menghormati ayah mereka. Karena berasal dari leuarga yang mengutamakan tata krama maka baik Neji sampai adik-adiknya dididik secara penuh oleh kedua orangtuanya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini?" tanya Hiashi yang kemudian mempersilahkan Naruto duduk kembali. Pelayan rumahnya menyuguhkan 3 gelas matcha hangat untuk ketiga orang yang berada di ruang tamu tersebut.

"Puji Tuhan kabar saya baik, Hiashi-san tampak segar seperti biasanya," Naruto dengan sopan menyanjung lawan bicaranya.

"Hahaha ini berkat kalung kesehatan yang kubeli saat di Cina, kamu harus mencobanya Naruto itu sangat bagus untuk orangtua sepertiku. Lalu bagaimana kabar orangtuamu?".

"Mereka sedang di luar kota karena usaha Ayah yang harus diurus, tadi pagi saya hubungi mereka sepertinya Ayah dan Ibu sehat".

"Syukurlah kalau begitu, hari ini kau ingin mengajak Hinata pergi kemana, hm?" pria senja bersurai panjang itu tersenyum tipis saat menanyakan maksud tujuan utama Naruto berada di rumahnya saat ini.

"Rencananya kami akan ke makam istri Hiashi-san, ia bilang kalau rindu dengan ibunya jadi pekan ini saya mengajaknya kesana. Apa Anda tidak keberatan?" tanya Naruto memohon izin. Mata sewarna lavender yang mulai memudar itu terlihat sendu mendengar hal itu. Sudah dua bulan Hiashi belum mengunjungi istrinya karena ia pun harus memperhatikan kesehatannya yang kurang baik.

"Apa Ayah ingin mengunjungi makam ibu?" tanya Neji membuka suara, kedua mutiara lavender pudarnya memandang putra tertuanya yang terlihat khawatir.

"Iya, nanti sore antarkan Ayah untuk mengunjungi ibumu, Neji. Jangan lupa hubungi Hanabi suruh dia cepat pulang karena kita akan pergi bertiga" seulas senyum terukir di wajah sulung Hyuuga itu, iya mengangguk mematuhi permintaan ayahnya. Tidak lama gadis yang ditunggu hadir memasuki ruang tamu. Hyuuga Hinata putri sulung Hyuuga Hiashi menggunakan dress berlengan pendek dengan atasan hitam polos dan rok abu-abu berbahan satin dan diberi pemanis sabuk kecil berwana emas.

"Kalian janjian menggunakan warna pakaian yang sama?" goda Hiashi pada Naruto dan Hinata seketika keduanya bersemu merah kemudian disusul oleh tawa renyah Hiashi maupun Neji. Setelah itu keduanya berpamitan dan memasuki mobil. Pria berambut cepak itu menyeting kembali posisi handycam.

"Tadi kita sudah pamitan dengan Ayah Hinata dan Neji lalu inilah Hyuuga Hinata dia adalah.. kamu siapaku sayang?" Naruto menoleh ke arah Hinata dengan tatapan jahil sementara Hinata kembali memerah karena dipanggil semesra itu dihadapan lensa handycam.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Hyuuga Hinata yaku no Hyuuga Hinata desu. Saya adalah putri dari Hyuuga Hiashi dan adik Hyuuga Neji" ia menatap Naruto sambil tersenyum,"sudah? Gitu aja?" tanya Naruto bingung. Ia mengangguk cepat dengan masih tersenyum kemudian Naruto tertawa dan mencubit pelan pipi gembil gadis yang usianya akan memasuki 19 tahun akhir Desember nanti.

"Aku dan Hinata berpacaran, sudah berapa lama sayang?" tanya Naruto mengingat-ingat,"mau dua tahun Naruto-kun, kita dekat setelah The Last" Hinata menjaleaskan lama hubungan mereka.

"Oh iya, jadi karena film Naruto: The Last itu kita jadi deket banget dan seringkali canggung karena memang aslinya Hinata itu pemalu. Akhirnya supaya kita nggak saling malu setiap istirahat makan siang ya kalau nggak salah kita biasanya ngobrol sama latihan buat hafalin dialog. Setelah pembuatan filmnya berakhir kita pernah beberapa kali jalan tapi waktu itu bareng Kiba sama Shino juga. Nah, jalan berdua kita yang pertama kali itu waktu filmnya ditayangin premier di bioskop dan aku mengajak dia nonton hasil kerja keras kita latihan hafalin dialog berdua. Dan.. saat itu juga aku terkesima sama "Naruto" dan "Hinata" seperti bukan aku dan dia yang memerankan," Naruto nyerocos panjang lebar mengingat awal mereka dekat.

"Di akhir film aku nangis karena terharu, waktu melihat ke arah Naruto-kun ternyata dia juga nangis" Hinata menambahi cerita yang kemudian disetujui oleh Naruto.

"Setelah itu aku dan Hinata jadi rajin kasih kabar apalagi film selanjutnya itu Boruto the Movie jadi kita berperan lagi jadi pasangan. Selama penggarapan film aku akhirnya bilang ke Hinata kalau aku menyukai dia dan ingin menuju hubungan yang serius, dia awalnya kaget mukanya merah mirip sama karakter "Hinata" tapi setelah tiga hari dia bilang mau menjalani hubungan ini denganku".

"Kamu bosen nggak sudah dua tahun deket sama aku?" mutiara safir Naruto menatap gadis disebelahnya dengan tatapan mendamba yang kemudian disusul dengan pukulan kecil di lengan dan tawa Naruto yang membahana.

Mobil melaju menuju toko bunga langganan milik Hinata untuk mempersingkat waktu pria dengan safir seindah langit itu memilih menunggu di dalam mobil sambil mendengarkan radio lokal yang sedang menyiarkan lagu ber-genre blues. Tidak berapa lama gadis lavendernya masuk dengan beberapa tangkai bunga krisan yang akan ia berikan kepada mendiang ibunya. Perjalanan cukup panjang dan melelahkan, suhu di luar sekitar 34 derajat celcius cukup panas dengan kondisi jalanan yang merambat, Naruto memilih lewat jalur tol untuk mempersingkat waktu.

Terlihat pagar berwarna hitam dengan gapura pintu masuk pemakaman, kedua insan yang tengah menjalin kasih ini melangkah ke arah makam yang dituju. Pria bersurai pirang itu menggandeng gadisnya dan kemudian memanjatkan doa untuk mendiang ibu Hinata. Dengan teliti Hinata membersihkan beberapa helai daun dan bunga-bunga kering yang mengotori nisan ibundanya sesekali ia menanyakan kabar sang ibu yang sudah tenang di alam sana. Permata laverdernya menatap foto yang sudah membesarkannya selama 17 tahun lamanya.

"Ibu, kenalkan ini Naruto-kun dia kekasihku. Aku belum pernah kenalkan padamu karena saat itu kita masih kecil tapi aku yakin ibu tahu siapa dia. Tolong restui hubungan kami ya, Bu" Hyuuga Hinata bermonolog sambil menitikkan air matanya yang jatuh, ia hanya merindukan ibunya.

"Bu, saya mencintai Hinata izinkan saya untuk bisa selalu berada disampingnya," ia tahu apa yang dikatakannya adalah sebuah kebenaran dari dalam hatinya, Naruto menggenggam tangan Hinata lebih erat lagi. Gadis itu kemudian menoleh ke arah kekasihnya untuk memberi isyarat sebaiknya kita pulang. Selama perjalanan menuju mobil keduanya tidak ada yang angkat bicara, pria itu tidak ingin merusak suasana dan perasaan gadisnya saat ini.

"Hmm jangan sedih begitu, gimana kalau kita makan es krim? Katanya ada tempat makan baru di dekat taman kota, kita belum pernah nyobain lho".

Hinata menatap kekasihnya yang dinaungi aura keceriaan, senyumnya sangat tulus, bola matanya menampakkan kesejukan. Entah kenapa Hinata merasa Naruto yang ini tidak jauh beda dengan perannya sebagai pahlawan desa Konoha itu. Gadis bersurai indigo itu mulai tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya.

.

.

.

Pelanggan berlalu lalang masuk ke dalam cafe yang dituju oleh keduanya. Tidak begitu banyak yang dijual selain makanan-makanan manis seperti _gelato, pancake, ice cream_ dan _crepes_. Sejauh ini informasi yang diketahui bahwa Hyuuga Hinata adalah pecinta _cinnamon roll_ tetapi sepertinya tidak ada kue itu di dalam menu sebagai gantinya ia memilih _ice cream neopolitan_ dengan irisan buah pisang dan ceri ditambah sirup coklat yang menggoda. Sementara Naruto memilih untuk makan _pancake mapple-caramel_ dan secangkir kopi luwak. Selagi menunggu sulung Hyuuga ini sering memperhatikan _smartphone_ -nya barangkali ada notifikasi penting yang masuk seperti pesan dari ayahnya atau mungkin tugas kuliah. Kalau sudah seperti ini biasanya Naruto akan memain-mainkan anak rambut Hinata sampai ia merasa bosan setelah itu akan memperhatikan keluar jendela. Bukannya karena tidak ada yang menarik dari _i-phone_ kebanggaannya tetapi ia lebih menyukai memperhatikan gadisnya dari matanya yang indah seteduh rembulan, hidungnya yang mancung dan bibirnya yang kemerahan sewarna dengan rona pipi di wajahnya. Tapi diabaikan seperti ini terus sangat menyebalkan bukan.

"Sayang lihat aku dong.." laki-laki itu merajuk dengan nada yang dibuat-buat. Hinata tahu kekasihnya itu sudah bosan apalagi pesanan mereka belum datang juga.

"Hmm?" gadis itu tersenyum melihat ke arahnya sebentar kemudian kembali terhipnotis dengan benda persegi panjang seukuran genggaman tangan.

"Kamu cepet banget cerianya, lagi ngobrol sama cowok ya?" terka Naruto

"Iya" mata rembulan itu masih setia melihat percakapan pada aplikasi tanpa berbayar itu. Seketika pria sejuta pesona itu melirik ke arah _smartphone_ milik Hinata dan sedikit membaca isi percakapan, bukan mungkin lebih tepatnya siapa yang sedang menghubungi Hinata saat ini.

"Hmm Shikamaru?" wajahnya terlihat bingung saat nama itu yang ia sebut,"sejak kapan kalian mengobrol sedekat itu sayang?".

"Ohh dia ketua kelompok dalam proyek eksperimen psikologi kami. Kamu tahu kan Naruto-kun dia paling bisa diandalkan terutama dalam hal ini"

"Heee.. jadi dia benar-benar serius masuk jurusan psikologi" Naruto masih mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali karena tidak percaya. Temannya yang ASLI PEMALAS itu jago dalam membuat desain eksperimen, mengetahui ia lolos seleksi perguruan tinggi dengan jurusan psikologi saja sudah membuat teman-teman di serial Naruto melongo tidak percaya. Tapi siapa sangka ternyata seorang Nara Shikamaru mampu membaca tarot, _palmistry dan micro-expression_ itulah mengapa Naruto dan yang lain lebih sering menghindari pria nanas itu ketimbang rahasia mereka terkuak secara terang-terangan.

"Mm!" gadis itu menganggung tersenyum kemudian hidangan mereka datang saat itu juga. Kedua tangan keduanya dieratkan satu sama lain bersamaan dengan doa yang mereka panjatkan.

"Setelah ini kita mau kemana sayang?" tanya Naruto sambil mengiris potongan pancake-nya.

"Hmm mungkin aku mau baca-baca jurnal di rumah buat tugas eksperimen, kasihan Shikamaru kalau ia kerjakan sendiri"

"Tapi kan ini hari Sabtu sayang..." tidak habis pikir seorang Uzumaki Naruto dikalahkan oleh sebuah eksperimen kecil, oh ayolah itu bisa dikerjakan nanti atau besok, bukan begitu?

"Maafkan aku sayang, tapi setelah film ini selesai apalagi yang bisa aku lakukan, hm? Menjadi seorang psikolog adalah cita-citaku, kamu tahu itu kan?" genggaman tangan seputih susu itu terlihat kontras di tangan tunggal Uzumaki. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi ini adalah keinginannya, Naruto tidak bisa menolaknya begitu saja.

"Aku janji, setelah eksperimen ini selesai aku akan memberikan hadiah kepada Naruto-kun," mata sebiru langit itu berbinar bahkan tanpa diminta pun gadisnya berusaha menyenangkan dirinya, walaupun itu di lain waktu.

"Kau akan memberikan hadiah apa sayang?" tanya Naruto seduktif badannya ia condongkan lebih dekat ke arah gadis pemalu itu.

"Apapun yang kamu minta Naruto-kun"

JACKPOT!

Gadis ini terlewat lugu atau karena usia mereka yang beda beberapa tahun? ah tapi dia sudah bisa dikatakan dewasa kan? Kalau dia sudah berkata begitu maka Naruto tinggal menunggu dan menentukan saja apa yang akan dia minta. Bisa saja jam tangan baru, atau tas kulit bermerek fossil keluaran terbaru. Astaga tidak, tidak naif sekali meminta hadiah berupa barang hal semacam itu bisa ia beli sendiri dengan uang hasil jerih payahnya menjadi artis.

"Kamu yakin akan memberikan apapun yang aku mau?" gadis itu mengangguk yakin, matanya yang bulat terlihat menggemaskan belum lagi pipinya yang selalu merah merona.

"Ini direkam lho sayang..." bisiknya tepat di telinga Hinata.

"Kenapa harus berbisik Naruto-kun..?"

Naruto menghembus nafas lelah ia menyerah memberikan bermacam-macam kode pada gadis pujaan hatinya. Lagipula makanan mereka sudah tandas dan gadis itu kembali menanyakan kapan mereka akan pulang padahal hari masih sore. Keduanya beranjak dari kursi dengan meninggalkan uang kemudian menuju tujuan utama, mansion Hyuuga.

Perjalanan terasa lebih cepat padahal Naruto merasa membawa mobil ini dengan kecepatan 30 km/jam atau jangan-jangan ia sendiri yang mengarahkan pada jalan tikus sehingga sampai lebih cepat.

"Naruto-kun terimakasih untuk hari ini" lengan itu ditahan paksa saat akan turun dari mobil.

"Kamu melupakan sesuatu sayang?"

CUP!

Gadis itu tahu kalau Naruto selalu memberikan dan meminta 'paksa' _goodbye kiss_ sebelum mereka berpisah. Mereka tahu kalau _handycam_ itu masih merekam tetapi nasi sudah menjadi bubur dan semua orang tahu dengan kedekatan mereka. Hinata turun dari mobil dan masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Naruto menghela nafas lagi karena hari Sabtunya terasa berjalan dengan CUKUP baik, _he guess so_.

"Yah ternyata kita cuma bisa sampai sore aja karena Hinata lagi dikebut tugas untuk eksperimen psikologinya. Semoga tugasnya lancar dan cepet selesai, amin. _Anyway_ maaf banget karena nggak bisa kasih video kegiatanku sampai malam karena awal rencananya aku mau ngajak dia ke taman bermain yang baru aja buka dan dari _review_ di internet tempatnya bagus banget dan wahananya seru-seru. Tapi ternyata Hinata lebih memilih ngerjain tugas daripada main di taman huhuhu" ia berpura-pura nangis dengan memberikan efek _soundtrack mellow_ agar terkesan sedih.

"Okey, sesuai perjanjian kami untuk vlog berikutnya yang akan bawa adalah Sakura-chan, jadi ditunggu ya kegiatannya bersama Haruno Sakura. Jangan lupa like video ini dan subscribe, dukungan kalian akan memotivasi kami untuk membuat video lagi. Bye~".

HANDYCAM: Switch OFF

.

.

.

Hello Readers :)

Maafkan karena baru mengupload chapter keduanya, oya KRIS mengucapkan minal aidin wal faidzin bagi readers yang merayakan. Saya adalah seorang newbie and always be tulisan saya masih amburadul dan belum semenarik author-senpai yang lain, tapi smeoga bisa menjadi penulis sehebat mereka, aamiin XD

Terimakasih yang sudah mengkomen dan saya akan langsung jawab disini:

 **Yustinus224** : bahasanya masih amburadul kok hehehe makasih supportnya :)

 **Arinamour036** : semua senior akan dipanggil "-san" sebagai rasa hormat dan "mungkin" itu adalah **panggilan sayang ke Kakashi ehe :3**

 **Sasusaku** : karena dari awal udah bilang kalau ooc sih :) maaf ya

 **Lele Megalodon** : hmm sepertinya nggak semua sih hehe

 **Hinamori Hikari** : makasih senpai :3 sebenarnya om-om nggak semengerikan itu kok *eh

 **Andromeda no Rei:** wah ada ya? Hehe tapi ini nggak ada niatan jiplak kok, makasih supportnya :)

: hanya hati Sasuke yang bisa menjawab itu *ngaco

Thankyou for comment and favorite my story it would be pleasure to reply all new comments for next chapter :*

Regards,

KRIS


	3. VLOG 3

A/N: This fiction changed into a daily vlog of Naruto Shippuden casts

Please kindly support this story with reviews or even a favorite LOL

Anyway you wouldn't find the same plot as the original one

I warned you firstly…

VLOG

Disclaim of Masashi Kishimoto

Totally Out of Character. Alternate Ending. Alternate Universe.

Genre: a little bit fluffy, contains of friendship

Point of view besides on character who is taking a video

.

.

.

Bandar Udara Narita yang terletak di perfektur Chiba merupakan bandara tersibuk kedua setelah bandara Haneda, dengan taraf Internasional disinilah para pelancong luar negeri mendarat dan menginjakkan kaki pertama kali di Jepang. Sama halnya dengan para pengunjung domestik yang akan pergi ke luar negeri, Bandara Narita mengadakan penerbangan ke beberapa negara di dunia. Para penumpang terlebih dahulu memesan tiket keberangkatan malalui _counter_ yang tersedia di bandara atau yang lebih canggih saat ini bisa menggunakan aplikasi tiket pesawat yang tersedia di _play store_.

Terkadang membutuhkan persiapan yang matang sebelum memutuskan membeli tiket pesawat dan berpergian untuk liburan. Tapi mungkin kali ini bukanlah liburan yang sebenarnya, gadis sewarna musim semi ini sibuk mengatur tiket agar bisa _check-in_ ke dalam pesawat. Sementara pria berusia 27 tahun di sebelahnya membantu membawakan 2 buah koper ukuran _large_ yang akan di simpan di bagasi pesawat.

Penampilan gadis itu nampak sederhana dengan _short dress_ hijau muda selutut tanpa lengan dan diapadu dengan _cardigan_ berbahan rajut berwarna putih tulang. Tas jinjingnya yang tidak terlalu besar disandarkan di bahu kirinya sambil merogoh dompet untuk mengambil kartu identitas. Sesekali ia berbicara dengan lelaki di sebelahnya yang kemudian menyodorkan barang yang sama. Tiket asli sudah di tangan dan mereka menuju ruang tunggu di pintu 2.

Tangan gadis bermarga Haruno itu meraih tas _handycam_ yang sebelumnya dibawa oleh teman lelakinya, memastikan bahwa _handycam_ telah menyala ia coba melambaikan tangan seraya menyapa.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Haruno Sakura yaku no Haruno Sakura desu. Ini adalah vlog ketiga kami dan kebetulan sekarang aku yang sedang membawa _handycam_ -nya jadi kita akan bersenang-senang bersama. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu."

"Tadi aku dan Kakashi-san, oh iya kalian belum pernah bertemu sebelumnya ya? Ini dia Kakashi-san, _say hi honey_ ," arah lensa kamera diarahkan kepada laki-laki bersurai kelabu yang sedang sibuk membaca skrip dialog. Pria itu langsung meboleh ke arah kamera yang sedang dibawa kekasihnya.

"Ah, ohayou gozaimasu. Hatake Kakashi yaku no Hatake Kakashi desu" sapanya ramah. Selama ini yang kita lihat sosok Kakashi hanyalah seorang guru dengan penutup wajah sebagai ciri khasnya. Hampir seluruh wajahnya tertutup kecuali kedua matanya, tetapi jika peran sebagai "Kakashi" usai maka ia akan segera membuka penutup wajahnya sambil membuang nafas lega karena demi apapun berperan menggunakan penutup wajah dengan dialog yang tidak sedikit bukanlah hal yang mudah.

Seperti yang diketahui sebelumnya bahwa Kakashi memiliki rupa yang tampan nan rupawan belum lagi terdapat tahi lalat yang terletak di kiri bibir bawahnya. Saat ini ia mengenakan kaos _v-neck_ ditutupi dengan kemeja kotak-kotak yang tidak dikancing sama sekali kemudian dipadu padankan dengan celana _jeans_. Sepasang kekasih ini memang tidak terlalu suka menggunakan pakaian yang terlalu mencolok tetapi terkadang Kakashi bukanlah orang yang anti terhadap _fashion_ masa kini.

"Oya kami hari ini akan pergi ke Korea Selatan, kira-kira sepuluh menit lagi pesawatnya _boarding_ " gadis musim semi itu melirik jam tangannya,"mmm kita akan adakan edisi _goes to South Korea_ hahaha nggak sih ini bukan liburan yang direncanakan. Kakashi-san kebetulan dapat peran di drama korea terbaru jadi dia harus syuting di Seoul, mungkin dia disana sekitar seminggu atau sepuluh hari. Aku hanya nemenin tiga hari aja terus balik lagi ke Tokyo karena urusan kuliah".

"Kamu berperan sebagai siapa sayang?"

"Lee Juno tulisannya seperti itu, bahasa Koreaku masih belum bagus jadi daritadi baca skripnya beberapa kali" alis Kakashi bertaut tanpa memalingkan wajahnya dari skrip tebal itu.

Sakura meutar bola matanya malas sepertinya Hatake Kakashi sedang tidak ingin diganggu. Kaki jenjangnya menyusuri lorong bandara mencari mesin minuman kaleng. Terdapatlah dua kotak mesin yang terletak tak jauh dari tempat duduk mereka. Gadis yang saat ini sedang menguncir rambutnya itu mengambil dua kaleng minuman dingin.

"Ini," tangan kanannya menyodorkan kopi dingin pada pria berambut perak itu. Tangannya menggapai minuman pemberian Sakura sambil mengatakan terimakasih. Tepat sepuluh menit pesawat boarding dan kedua insan itu bersiap masuk ke dalam pesawat. Nomor kursi mereka bersebelahan di urutan 9. Sakura langsung duduk memilih bangku dekat dengan jendela pesawat sementara Kakashi masih meletakkan beberapa tas ke kabin.

"Sakura and Kakashi go to Seoul!" gadis itu bersorak sebelum melambaikan tangan dan mematikan handycam. Perjalanan ke Korea tidak terlalu lama, pasangan kekasih itu mendarat di ibukota negeri ginseng itu sesaat mata Kakashi terbuka dari tidur ayamnya. Pramugari pesawat memberikan salam perpisahan kepada para penumpang dan masing-masing dari mereka turun atu per satu.

" _Annyeong_!"

"Yak kita sudah sampai di Seoul, sekarang Kakashi-san lagi nunggu bagasi aku disuruh mesan taksi buat perjalanan menuju hotel. Yuk kita langsung ke counternya aja"

Rambut permen karetnya yang mencolok memang jadi sorotan orang-orang disekitarnya tapi gadis Haruno itu tidak terlalu ambil pusing dengan memasang senyum manisnya. Dengan kemampuan bahasa ala kadarnya, Sakura mencoba berkomunikasi dengan penjaga _counter_ taksi. Tidak lama lagi taksi pesanan mereka akan datang.

"Kopernya sudah semua?" arah lensa kamera melihat Kakashi yang datang mendekat membawa dua koper besar.

"Yuk, taksinya sudah di depan katanya" Sakura menggandeng lengan pria lima tahun diatasnya itu menuju keluar bandara.

Inilah tempat mereka akan singgah selama tiga hari, sebuah hotel mewah bintang empat dengan fasilitas lengkap. Untuk menghemat biaya mereka hanya memesan satu kamar, hmm entahlah apakah itu satau-satunya alasan mereka pesan satu kamar atau ada alasan lain.

Dengan bantuan _bell boy_ barang-barang mereka sudah sampai di dalam kamar terlebih dahulu. Kakashi menyodorkan sedikit uang kepadanya sebagai tanda terimakasih.

"Sekarang kita mau kemana?"

"Entahlah, aku lapar. Kita cari makan siang aja gimana? Sekalian jalan-jalan" Kakashi memberikan ide cemerlang.

"Okey, berangkat!"

Langkah kaki mereka menyusuri jalanan kota dengan kacamata hitam sebagai aksesorisnya. Sepanjang jalan mereka hanya menemui toko-toko pakaian dan gedung-gedung perkantoran. Setelah belok tiga blok dari lokasi hotel mereka menemukan beberapa restoran yang menyajikan berbagai masakan lokal.

"Kamu mau makan apa sayang?"

Kakashi nampak memperhatikan sekeliling dan menunjuk salah satu toko. Mereka kemudian masuk dan duduk di meja kecil pinggir tembok. Seorang ibu-ibu paruh baya datang menyodorkan menu. Mata emerald itu sedikit membelalak terkejut karena tulisannya hangul semua. Dengan menggunakan insting iya mencoba memilih menu nomor tiga.

"Kamu yakin mau makan itu?" tanya Kakashi yang sedari tadi memperhatikan raut bingung kekasihnya.

"Aku nggak tahu semua makanannya sih hehehe" gadis permen karet itu tertawa garing.

Tanpa berlama-lama Kakashi memanggil salah satu pegawai toko dan memesan beberapa makanan. Meskipun tidak terlalu fasih setidaknya dia tahu dan paham menu-menu yang ditawarkan. Sakura sibuk merekam percakapan Kakashi yang sedikit canggung menggunakan Bahasa Korea dengan pegawai toko.

"Kawaii~"

"Hmm kamu bisa-bisanya merekam orang lagi mesan makanan" pria itu tersenyum geli melihat gadisnya heboh sendiri.

"Coba sih, itu bacanya apa?" Kakashi menunjuk salah satu tulisan yang terdapat gambar makanan diatasnya.

" _Ddokbokki_.." jawab Sakura cepat.

"Nah itu tahu"

"Iyalah tahu, keseringan nonton drama sih" keduanya lalu tertawa terbahak.

"Coba baca yang ini" tangannya menunjuk ke arah lain

"Apa itu? Aku nggak bisa baca sayang"

"Itu bacanya _daehanminguk_ artinya Korea Selatan, sering nonton drama masa gak pernah tahu?" goda Kakashi.

"Nggak semua percakapan aku tahu sayang, aku kan bukan _translator_. Ngaco deh," pria itu kembali tertawa sementara Sakura memanyunkan bibirnya kesal.

Makanan mereka datang, dua _hot plate bibimbab_ , satu piring _samgyeobsal_ , _kimchi_ , sayuran rebus dan minuman dingin. Lagi-lagi Sakura terbengong dengan pesanan Kakashi, siapa yang akan menghabiskan semua ini?

"Jangan khawatir, pasti habis kok"

"Kalau nggak habis kamu yang bayar ya"

"Nggak usah ngomong gitu, emang biasanya aku yang bayar kan? Sudahlah ayo makan" kedua tangan mereka terkelungkup sambil memanjatkan doa. Suapan pertama Sakura tertuju pada _samgyeobsal_ yang kelihatannya menggiurkan. Dan benar ternyata, gadis yang besar di Jepang ini langsung jatuh cinta pada potongan daging babi kukus ini. Rasanya gurih, kenyal dan ringan apalagi dibalut dengan kimchi. Bibimbab mereka hampir tandas seluruhnya sementara perut gadis musim semi inimasih belum mau berhenti mengunyah.

"Awas gendut lho"

 **BRAK!**

Sakura meletakkan sepasang sumpit _stainless steel_ ke atas meja dengan kasar. Kakashi menunjukkan wajah bingung dengan ulahnya. Tidak biasanya Sakura akan marah jika membahas masalah berat badan. Mau bagaimana lagi? Mahasiswi kedokteran ini belum pernah mengalami obesitas ataupun pipi membengkak selama 22 tahun hidupnya. Ukuran badannya selalu normal dan cenderung proporsional.

"Ano..." pria bersurai perak itu mencoba membuka suara. Kemudian hening.

"Aaku masih lapang sayaaanggg~" tanpa disangka Sakura menunjukkan wajah sedihnya dengan nada bicara manja.

"K-kamu mau nambah?" Kakashi berhati-hati dengan ucapannya. Gadis musim semi itu mengangguk pelan.

"Sumimasen... –eh salah- _Jeogiyo_ " Kakashi mengangkat tangannya memanggil ibu pemilik toko, dengan bahasa ala kadarnya ia mencoba memesan makanan lain untuk Sakura.

"Kamu pesan apa sayang?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Hmm? Nanti kamu bakal tahu, aku makan dulu ya" pria itu malah meneruskan makan siangnya dan mengabaikan Sakura yang sedikit kesal karena ditinggal makan.

Setelah sepuluh menit makanan yang ditunggu datang, dua mangkuk mie dingin dan beberapa makanan sampingan lainnya seperti cabe hijau dan acar lobak. Mata emerald itu bersinar-sinar melihat makanan yang nikmat disaji saat siang seperti ini.

"Itadakimasu~"

Slurp!

Seperti tersedot mie dingin itu hanya butuh waktu 15 menit kemudian tinggal bersisa kuahnya saja. Padahal Kakashi baru memakannya setengah. Jangan-jangan Sakura mau datang bulan, batin Kakashi cemas.

"Sekarang tanggal berapa ya?"

"Eh?" jari telunjuk lentiknya diketuk-ketukkan di dagu seraya berpikir tanggal berapa hari ini.

"Souka! Sekarang tanggal 1 ya? Hmm berarti dua atau tiga hari lagi aku akan datang bulan".

 **Sudah, kuduga...**

"Kenapa sayang?" tanya Sakura polos, ia tidak paham arah pembicaraan Kakashi.

"AH.. iie nandemonai ahaha..." tangannya sibuk menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

Kedua sepasang kekasih itu berjalan menyusuri distrik yang dibagun beberapa apartemen. Pada umumnya orang-orang perkotaan tinggal di gedung berlantai puluhan tersebut dikarenakan mahalnya harga tanah dan demi kemudahan akses. Langkah pemain drama korea terbaru ini terhenti saat melihat seorang laki-laki yang usianya tak lagi muda sedang bermain dengan kedua anaknya.

"AH! Hwijae hyung.." Kakashi meneriakkan nama seniornya itu dari kejauhan tak salah pria kelahiran tahun 70 an itu celingak-celinguk mencari sumber suara yang memanggilnya.

"Oh, Kakashi!" pria itu melambaikan tangannya dan dua orang dari kejauhan itu mendekat kearah ayah dua anak itu.

"Apa kabar hyung? Kau tampak lelah sepertinya"

"Hahaha kau harus tahu rasanya menjadi seorang ayah. Ini kekasihmu?" pria itu menatap gadis bersebelahan dengan junirnya itu.

"Nama saya Haruno Sakura," gadis itu sedikit membungkuk dan tertarik pada dua anak laki-laki yang sepertinya tertarik dengan kakak cantik berambut merah muda itu.

"Hei, kemari" salah satu anak itu malah berlari menjauh sambil tertawa riang, ia kembali menoleh ke arah Sakura. Lagi-lagi ia memanggil anak itu untuk mendekat tapi sepertinya ia diajak bermain.

"Namanya Seojun, yang di sebelah sana itu Seoeon, kakaknya. Hei ayo kemari beri salam dulu pada nuna dan hyung" ayah mereka memanggil kedua jagoan itu.

" _Annyeonghaseyo_ " mereka membungkukkan badannya sopan dan disambut oleh Sakura. Pipi anak laki-laki bernama Seoeon itu dicubitny gemas.

"Aga hyung iya, Seojunie _dongttaeng_ iya.." si sulung berusaha menjelaskan dengan cadel kalau ia adalah seorang kakak dan Seojun adalah adiknya. Tapi Sakura-nuna sepertinya hanya memasang wajah bingung karena tidak paham maksudnya hahaha.

"Seojunah, _nuna yeppo anyeppo_?" tanya Kakashi sambil berjongkok menyesuaikan dengan ukuran tubuh si kecil Seojun.

"Mmmm..." anak itu tampak berpikir sambil memainkan jarinya

" _Yeppo_..."

" _Yeppo_?" tanya Kakashi sekali lagi.

" _Ne_..." anak itu menjawab dengan malu-malu. Sakura merasa tersanjung dengan pernyataan anak usia empat tahun itu.

" _Gomawo~ ppoppo juseyo~~_ " keduanya mendekati gadis musim semi itu dan mengecup kedua pipinya.

Hwijae meminta kedua anaknya menyium Kakashi sebagai bentuk perpisahan. Meskipun hanya sebentar tapi mereka cukup senang bisa saling bertemu. Baik Kakashi dan seniornya saling bertukar nomor telepon untuk keperluan kontak. Sepertinya akan menyenangkan jika mereka bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama sebelum Sakura pulang.

Bulan semakin terang di langit kota Seoul sementara besok adalah adegan perdana Kakashi di drama terbarunya. Setelah keluar dari kamar mandi ia sibuk membaca dan menghapalkan skrip dialognya. Sementara Sakura membuka lembar demi lembar majalah idol yang baru ia beli selama perjalanan ke hotel. Sesekali ia membuka _itunes_ sambil mendengarkan lagu-lagu terbaru dari _boyband_ korea papan atas.

"Tolong matikan lagunya ya sayang, aku sedang berkonsentrasi" Kakashi meminta tolong tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku tebal berisi percakapan itu.

"Ayo tidur, ini sudah malam"

"Nanti saja, aku masih serius" lembar berikutnya ia buka dengan perlahan.

"Aku mau bikin ending dulu, _test on_. Hai semuanya makasih ya sudah nemenin aku dari berangkat sampai jalan-jalan di Korea. Hari ini menyenangkan karena makanan disini ternyata enak-enak aku jadi ketagihan, hmm!" wajahnya memerah membayangkan nikmatnya potongan daging babi dan disajikan dengan kimchi pedas yang dimakannya tadi siang.

"Doakan Kakashi-san semoga besok syutingnya lancar, _say bye honey_ " pria itu melambaikan tangan ke arah lensa kamera sambil tersenyum.

"Video selanjutnya akan diposting oleh si ganteng Uchiha Sasuke. Jadi ditunggu video berikutnya yaa. Jangan lupa klik _subscribe_ dan _like_ video ini. _Big love for NAVERS from Korea. See ya_!"

HANDYCAM: Switch Off

.

Hello readers :)

Aku nggak tahu masih ada yang mau ngikutin fanfict ini atau nggak soalnya aku terlalu lama mencampakkannya karena disibukkan dengan magang di RSJ hampir dua bulan. Aku jadi fokus bikin laporan dulu hehe. Terimakasih pada kalian yang sudah follow dan favorite. Aku akan balas komen kalian dibawah ini:

 **Yustinus224 :** ok, thanks masukannya

 **Fifi Tan :** makasih supportnya :)

 **Rikarika** : hehe as you wish

 **Bagas Gifari 24:** makasih supportnya :)

 **PutriNuranti25:** mungkin begini ._. Ehehe

 **Munya munya:** naruhina always be CANON :)

 **Sqchn:** hehe kalau sasusaku lagi nggak pingin dibikin canon, maaf ya


	4. VLOG 4

A/N: This fiction changed into a daily vlog of Naruto Shippuden casts

Please kindly support this story with reviews or even a favorite LOL

Anyway you wouldn't find the same plot as the original one

I warned you firstly…

VLOG

Disclaim of Masashi Kishimoto

Totally Out of Character. Alternate Ending. Alternate Universe.

Genre: a little bit fluffy, contains of friendship

Point of view besides on character who is taking a video

.

.

.

Seseorang membuka tas _handycam_ yang sengaja di letakkan di meja ruang keluarga. Dengan hati-hati pria itu memposisikan benda berwarna keperakan itu dengan arah lensa ke arahnya. Tombol on baru saja ditekan.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Uchiha Itachi yaku no Uchiha Itachi desu" ia menyapa penggemar di dunia viralnya dengan suara berbisik.

"Ne, sekarang hari Minggu pukul empat pagi eee... hari ini kita akan pergi ke gereja untuk kebaktian jam enam. Tapi sepertinya tukang tidur di rumah ini masih belum bangun. Jadi, bagaimana kalau kita sama-sama membangunkan si kecil Sasuke. Khukhukhu dia pasti marah"

Pria berkuncir kuda itu berjalan menaiki tangga secara perlahan menghindari suara derit kayu yang kentara. Kamar bungsu Uchiha terletak agak ujung, ia sengaja memilih kamar itu karena suasananya yang sepi.

CKLEK!

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka, kamar itu sengaja dibuat gelap karena si empunya memang tidak bisa tidur dalam kondisi lampu menyala. Pendingin ruangan masih menyala sementara pagi ini sudah cukup dingin untuk melindungi diri dibalik selimut. Sebagai kakak yang ramah lingkungan ia terlebih dahulu mematikan pendingin ruangan yang di _setting_ 16 derajat selsius.

"Kalian mau tahu cara membuat si kecil ini marah-marah? Coba kita nyalakan lampunya"

TRAANGG

Saat itu juga kamar bernuansa biru langit itu terang benderang.

"AAAAHHHHH MATIIN LAMPUNYA WOYY!" teriak bungsu Uchiha itu sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal.

"BUAHAHAHAHAHA Hei bangun pemalas!" sang kakak tertawa terbahak seraya mendekati tempat tidur adiknya. Arah lensa _handycam_ difokuskan ke arah Sasuke yang masih menutupi tubuhnya dengan bantal dan selimut.

"Liat tuh ilernya kemana-mana" goda Itachi tanpa mengalihkan arah lensa. Terlihat ada salah satu bantal yang lembab, sepertinya Sasuke benar-benar membuat pulau di tempat tidurnya.

"BERISIK! PERGI SANA!" Sasuke masih berteriak sekenanya. Sungguh ia merasa risih dengan ulah kakak satu-satunya itu. Siapa yang tidak terganggu dengan nyala lampu sementara kamarnya memang dibuat gelap gulita. Pria 21 tahun ini adalah manusia malam yang tidur diatas jam 12 jadi jangan salahkan dia waktu tidurnya sedikit.

"Nggak peduli! Cepat bangun, pelor! Buruan mandi, siap-siap ke gereja" Itachi tidak kalah galaknya setelah dua kali diteriaki sang adik.

"Aku ateis, puas kau!?"

Tangan berotot Itachi langsung menarik bantal dan selimut biru dongker itu secara paksa.

"Anjing! WOY GABISA LIAT ORANG TIDUR APA!?"

 **DUAGH!**

Pukulan maut pria yang lebih tua empat tahun itu berhasil menenangkan adiknya yang masih setengah sadar.

"Pantesan Sakura-san tidak mau denganmu, dasar ateis! Sudah cepat sana mandi, kalau perlu aku akan suruh Romo menjampimu supaya setan itu keluar".

Itachi tidak akan main-main jika menyangkut masalah agama. Ini mengenai keyakinan. Sementara orangtua mereka sejak kecil selalu mengajarkan pentingnya beribadah. Sejak sibuk dengan perannya di Naruto Shippuden si bungsu jadi malas ke gereja dan memilih untuk menghabiskan hari liburnya dengan tidur. Awalnya ibu mereka mengerti karena jadwal syuting yang padat dan kegiatan sekolah yang tidak boleh ditinggal. Tapi semakin dibiarkan, Sasuke justru mencari alasan-alasan lain agar tidak pergi ke gereja. Entah alasan latihan taijutsu, latihan dialog di rumah Naruto atau pergi ke cafe untuk merokok dan minum kopi.

Pernah suatu saat Sasuke kepergok kakaknya sedang menyulut sebatang rokok di kamarnya. Dan semua berakhir dengan kekacauan. Itachi merampas rokok dan menggeledah seluruh isi kamar adik kesayangannya sementara Sasuke sibuk mengumpat dan menghajar Itachi sebisanya.

 **Flashback ON**

 _"Kalau kau mengulanginya lagi jangan harap aku merahasiakannya dari ibu. Kau sangat mengecewakan Sasuke. Peran itu terlalu merasuki dirimu, huh? Apa perlu kau berhenti menjadi aktor dan masuk sekolah militer supaya belajar etika dan sopan santun, HAH!?" sebatang rokok terakhir itu telah patah menjadi dua oleh Itachi. Beruntungnya tidak ada obat-obatan terlarang selain bir kalengan dengan tingkat alkohol rendah di dalam kamarnya. Lalu ada satu majalah khusus pria dewasa yang disimpan Sasuke jauh di dalam lemarinya._

 _Bungsu Uchiha itu hanya menggigit bibir tidak terima dengan perlakuan kakaknya. Tetapi ia tidak mampu melawan tepatnya tidak bisa. Ia sadar apa yang dilakukannya selama ini memang sebagian besar karena pengaruh peran yang ia mainkan. Jujur, untuk bisa mendalami karakter Uchiha Sasuke ia belajar dengan bersikap dingin kepada teman-teman sekolahnya. Bahkan untuk menambah aksen bebalnya remaja tanggung itu berani mengonsumsi minuman beralkohol dan rokok._

 _"Maafkan aku aniki..."_

 **Flashback OFF**

Dengan kemeja berwarna abu-abu gelap yang lengannya ia linting sebagian dan celana biru jins pria 21 tahun ini menuruni tangga dan mulai duduk di meja makan. Tangannya beralih pada _handycam_ yang beberapa saat lalu dibawa oleh pemeran akatsuki itu. Ia menekan tombol ON.

"Hai, selamat pagi. Sekarang aku sudah kembali normal haha. Maaf tadi _intermezzo_ , biasalah karena kurang tidur jadi suka marah-marah sendiri kalau dibangunin paksa. Well, sebenarnya aku akan mengantarkan mereka semua ke gereja. Mungkin aku akan menunggu di mobil seperti dua minggu lalu," Sasuke menyampaikan perasaannya pagi ini pada dunia viral. Sebuah roti panggang di atas meja makan siap menjadi santapannya.

"Siapa bilang kau akan menunggu di mobil sayang?" suara merdu wanita paruh baya itu menginterupsi monolog laki-laki jangkung itu. Ia langsung menoleh ke arah ibunya yang sibuk menyiapkan sarapan pagi.

"Sini mam, masuk _youtube_ lho. Kenalan dulu dong hehehe" Sasuke mengarahkan lensa ke arah ibunya yang membawa piring-piring makanan.

"Oya, kalau kalian inget ibuku di serial anime. Sebenarnya dia bukan ibu kandungku. Lebih cantik yang ini, tapi lebih mmm apa ya.. lebih matang lah hahaha".

"Kamu mau bilang kalau mami udah tua?!" terlihat kerutan di wajah nyonya Uchiha jika sedang marah. Maklum memang usia tidak bisa menipu tapi masih banyak yang mengira jika Mikoto berusia tiga puluhan.

"Nggak lah, mami selalu cantik meskipun umurnya 70 tahun" bungsu Uchiha itu paling tahu cara menyenangkan hati ibunya. Terutama kecupan di pipi merupakan ritual bagi Sasuke untuk dilakukan setiap pagi.

" _I love you mam..._ " Sasuke merangkul ibunya manja.

"Hei hei kau apakan istri Ayah, Sasuke?" pria dengan wajah tegas itu datang dari arah kamar utama. Penampilannya segar dan terawat, mengingat ayah Sasuke memang rajin melakukan olahraga setiap harinya.

"Ini cinta pertamaku yah, kalau pagi jatahku yang cium mami. Ayah kan kemarin malam udah" sontak keluarga kecil itu tertawa. Bagaimana tidak? Anak bungsu mereka sudah kepala dua tapi leluconnya seperti anak sekolah menengah pertama.

"Makanya cari pacar sana!" tukas Fugaku dengan nada sarkastik.

"Iya.. nanti aku akan cari pacar yang cantik. Lebih menarik dari Sakura-san, tenang saja" tangannya ia kibas-kibaskan. Bagi Sasuke pacar adalah masalah sepele yang selalu saja dibahas oleh orang lain. Sampai kapan ia akan terus ditanyai masalah pacar?

Pukul 5.15 pagi keluarga kecil Uchiha ini menikmati perjalanan pagi buta menuju gereja. Langit masih cukup gelap belum lagi akibat mendung dan hujan seharian. Dengan kecepatan normal Itachi membawa mobil Mitsubishi Pajeronya hanya dalam waktu tempuh 30 menit. Masih ada sisa waktu sebelum kebaktian dimulai.

Sasuke keluar terlebih dahulu untuk memayungi ibunya sampai ke gerbang gereja. Sementara ayah dan kakaknya sibuk mencari parkir. Langkahnya yang terkesan angkuh dan sok keren membuat beberapa mata terpana, terutama gadis-gadis remaja yang sedari tadi sibuk melihat ke arah pria berambut raven itu.

"Kamu lihat kan? Sekali jalan aja udah banyak yang naksir lho. Mami nggak masalah kalau kamu deket sama adek gemes hihihi" Mikoto berbisik pelan seraya duduk di kursi nomor empat dari barisan depan. Si bungsu hanya menghela napas menanggapi celetukan ibunya. Lagi-lagi masalah pacar.

"Mam, aku tunggu di luar ya? Nggak enak sama Romo, aku nggak bawa alkitab" ia berusaha mencari-cari alasan agar bisa keluar dan merokok di halaman.

Set!

Betapa perhatiannya nyonya Uchiha itu, tahu akan akal bulus anaknya ia sudah menyiapkan dua buah alkitab agar Si Bungsu tutup mulut dan melanjutkan kebaktian. Sasuke mendengus kesal saat menerima alkitab itu. Apa-apaan ini, alkitab yang sudah susah payah disimpannya sekarang sudah ada di tangannya lagi. Darimana ibunya menemukan?

"Sudah diam, dengarkan saja khotbahnya".

Itachi terkikik pelan melihat adiknya dimarahi habis-habisan oleh ibunya. Sasuke langsung menatapnya dengan tatapan _death glare_ seolah-olah mengatakan nyawa kakaknya tidak akan lama sebentar lagi.

Hujan perlahan-lahan mulai reda bersamaan dengan terangnya matahari pagi. Kebaktian selesai lima menit yang lalu dan semua jemaat mulai berhamburan keluar gereja karena akan ada kebaktian selanjutnya. Sasuke menarik napas lega karena setelah ini ia bisa merokok atau setidaknya makan sarapannya lagi yang sempat tertunda. Bungsu Uchiha mengeluarkan kamera _handycam_ dan menekan tombol ON.

"Akhirnya kebaktiannya selesai juga. Tadi sempet ditanyain sama Romo kenapa jarang kelihatan, dan biasalah aku mencoba beralasan ada agenda syuting hahaha. Lama-lama bebal dosa nih" langkahnya mengarah pada parkiran mobil yang cukup jauh. Sasuke mengambil gambar halaman gereja yang masih basah karena air hujan.

"Setelah ini kita mau sarapan nasi kare, biasalah ada yang ngidam. Jadi karena sekarang aku yang nyetir, kameranya akan dibawa oleh si brengsek Itachi. Nih!" benda kotak berwarna silver itu langsung diserahkan pada kakaknya.

Hanya beberapa blok dari gereja, kedai nasi kare langganan keluarga Uchiha ini memang sudah menjadi andalan sarapan pagi. Meskipun jaraknya cukup jauh dari kediaman mereka tapi jika ada yang ngidam, jalan raya macet pun akan rela diterabas demi sepiring nasi kare.

Fugaku menyalakan berita dari radio lokal untuk mengetahui informasi lalu lintas Tokyo minggu pagi ini. Sebagai asisten kemudi ia selalu terjaga mengawasi putranya dalam mengendarai mobil, maklum Sasuke masih suka ugal-ugalan dalam berkendara.

Kedai nasi kare buatan rumah ini tidak terlihat ramai, pengunjungnya hanya beberapa tetapi banyak yang keluar masuk untuk beli dibawa pulang. Keluarga Uchiha duduk di tempat biasanya, pelayan kedai sudah kenal dengan pelanggan setia mereka. Nyonya Mikoto sibuk memesan nasi kedai dan kudapan gyoza, sementara suaminya menyeruput ocha panas yang baru saja disuguhkan oleh pelayan kedai. Itachi yang memegang _handycam_ merekam seisi kedai yang menonjolkan aksen Jepang yang dominan. Pelanggan bisa memilih duduk diatas tatami atau kursi sesuai keinginan mereka. Ruangan perokok dan ruangan ber-AC juga dipisah mengingat kedai ini hampir buka 24 jam dan pelanggannya banyak dari karyawan kantor yang melepas lelah disini.

"Hm? Kau sakit?" si Sulung bertanya pada adiknya yang meringis memegang lengan kirinya. Beberapa pekan lalu Sasuke syuting adegan perkelahian fisik dengan Naruto. Episode-episode terakhir sudah semakin dekat dan ia dituntut dalam kondisi prima untuk menyelesaikan perannya.

"Sepertinya lenganku masih sakit, si dobe benar-benar serius menghajarku, sialan" ia menggerutu tidak habis pikir dengan lawannya yang sungguh-sungguh dalam adegan berkelahi sampai babak belur. Memang benar dampak dari syuting kemarin membawa bekas luka dan memar di beberapa bagian tubuh mereka. Kabarnya pemeran utama kesulitan makan karena pukulan keras di rahang bawahnya.

"Kalian kalau saling benci sampai gitu ya? Nggak habis pikir," celetuk Itachi pura-pura bodoh.

"Kau itu bodoh atau tidak peduli sih!? Argh...itu sakit brengsek!" lagi-lagi ia meringis saat kakaknya meremas pelan lengan kanan adik semata wayangnya. Itachi tertawa pelan mendengar umpatan adiknya.

"Sudah-sudah makanlah dulu, nanti nasinya keburu dingin. Setelah ini kita antar Sasuke ke dokter" Fugaku terlalu sering melihat mereka berdua bertengkar padahal saat masih kecil sepertinya akur-akur saja.

"Daijobu?" tanya Mikoto khawatir, ia heran kenapa putranya ingin ditinggal saja di dokter dan memilih pulang naik taksi. Sasuke menjawab dengan sekali anggukan, ia mempertahankan ekspresi dinginnya. Hei, ini bukan di rumah mana mungkin ia bertingkah manja di tempat seperti ini.

"Hahh... baiklah, kalau ada apa-apa kau bisa telpon kakakmu untuk menjemput" Sasuke memutar bola matanya malas, lebih baik ia jalan kaki ke rumah daripada dijemput Itachi.

"Nggak papa mam, aku bisa pulang sendiri kok".

"Yasudah kalau begitu kami pulang dulu ya, hati-hati Sasuke," ujar ibunya seraya meninggalkan putra bungsunya di rumah sakit.

Pria raven itu memasuki bangunan serba putih dengan aroma obat-obatan yang khas. Langkahnya menuju pada praktik dokter umum yang biasa ia kunjungi. Ia tahu dokter ini berdasarkan saran para pemeran anime Naruto Shippuden. Mereka bilang dokter sepuh itu memang biasa menangani pasien yang mengalami luka akibat pengeroyokan atau perkelahian. Sasuke sendiri sudah rajin kontrol sejak adegan perdananya melawan Zabuza.

Selagi menunggu antrian, matanya tertuju pada sesosok kuning yang tidak asing baginya. Hari minggu begini biasanya orang itu akan pergi kencan dengan kekasihnya. Tumben sekali ia mampir ke dokter. Oh tunggu, di sebelahnya ada si Hyuuga itu, apa mereka merubah jadwal kencannya dengan main dokter-dokteran?

Pemeran utama kedua itu mengarahkan arah _handycam_ -nya pada dua orang sejoli yang berjalan mendekat.

"Hm, sejak kapan rumah sakit berubah menjadi tempat untuk kencan, dobe?" sapa pria raven itu sarkastik.

"Kalau bukan karena ulahmu, sekarang seharusnya aku naik bianglala dengan Hinata," protes Naruto kesal. Pipi dan lengannya masih di perban, berani taruhan dia masih belum bisa makan dengan benar.

"Lalu kenapa mengajak si Hyuuga?" tanya Sasuke dingin, err mungkin berpura-pura dingin.

"Ketus sekali kau teme! Hinata yang menyuruhku ke dokter, dia tidak mau kencan kalau kondisiku belum sehat. Kau ngapain pergi ke dokter sendirian? Khe, dasar jomblo!" sengaja ia memancing emosi sahabatnya itu. Jerah juga lama-lama jika di kehidupan sehari-hari masih saja si teme membawa karakter perannya di dunia nyata.

"Capek denger itu terus, ngeledek yang lain lah" jawabnya malas. Ia lebih memilih mengabaikan kedua orang itu.

"ANJIR! KACANG BANGET, DASAR KAMPRET!"

Hinata hanya bisa _sweat drop_ melihat kelakukan keduanya. Mau bagaimana lagi? Tidak hanya di lokasi syuting kelakuan mereka memang begini adanya. Gadis Hyuuga ini juga yakin jika syuting perkelahian beberapa minggu kemarin sebagian karena bentuk kekesalan mereka satu sama lain. Mumpung mendapat adegan perkelahian yang banyak, mereka lebih suka melampiaskannya secara langsung.

"Uchiha Sasuke-san, silahkan masuk" ujar perawat menunjukkan nomor antrian Sasuke sudah dipanggil.

"Aku duluan ya dobe" belum sempat ia masuk ke dalam ruangan dokter langkahnya terhenti dan menyalakan _handycam_ terakhir kali.

"Minna-san doakan aku sehat selalu ya, setelah ini aku mau kontrol dokter semoga lenganku nggak ada luka serius. Terimakasih sudah nonton vlog keempat kami, kebetulan ada si dobe disini," Sasuke mengarahkan kameranya pada Naruto yang sedang duduk mengantri, "semoga si bodoh ini juga sehat dan bisa kembali KENCAN".

Naruto memutar bola matanya malas,"doakan si teme ini cepat punya pacar ya minna, biar dia nggak jomblo lagi HAHAHAHA".

"Jangan khawatir sebentar lagi kamu yang jomblo kok, iya kan Uchiha Hinata?" Sasuke tersenyum jahil dan pertengkaran dua sahabat pun tidak terelakkan. Hinata hanya bisa tertawa ringan sambil melerai keduanya.

"Baiklah, sampai ketemu di video berikutnya. Jangan lupa klik like dan subscribe video ini, karena support kalian sangat membantu. Jaa~" ketiga pemeran Naruto Shippuden itu melambai ke arah kamera.

HANDYCAM: OFF

Fiuh~

Agak sedih mengingat fanfic ini adalah pelampiasanku dari menulis laporan. Pada intinya tugas wajibku nggak kelar-kelar dan malah menulis vlog wkwkwk.

Senang sekali dapat respon yang beragam padahal setelah aku cek ternyata typo bertebaran dimana-mana huhuhu. Okey aku balas reviewnya satu persatu~

 **Nicha** : ini udah update si kecil Uchiha Sasuke :p

 **Hanazono yuri** : wah nggak janji deh kalau ada sasusaku ehe

 **MahardikaRBL** : thanks

 **Rikarika** : paling enak kalau punya pacar yang lebih tua jadi bisa manja-manjaan :3

 **Frizca A** : udah nih vlog si gantengnya..

 **Phi HaTaKe** : Halo Phi HaTaKe-ssi salam kenal juga, wah senang nih dapet review antusias kek gini hehe. Okedeh doain aja ya rajin-rajin update :D

 **Guest** : Jones banget Sasuke elaaah :"D


	5. VLOG 5

A/N: This fiction changed into a daily vlog of Naruto Shippuden casts

Please kindly support this story with reviews or even a favorite LOL

Anyway you wouldn't find the same plot as the original one

I warned you firstly…

VLOG

Disclaim of Masashi Kishimoto

Totally Out of Character. Alternate Ending. Alternate Universe.

Genre: a little bit fluffy, contains of friendship

Point of view besides on character who is taking a video

.

.

.

Sudah vlog kelima sejak terakhir kali yang membawa kamera _handycam_ seorang pria dingin dari marga Uchiha. Oh, mungkin perlu diperbaiki, seorang pria berkepribadian ganda dari marga Uchiha. Agak sembarangan juga mencap Sasuke sebagai penderita gangguan kepribadian ganda karena sebenarnya sisinya yang satu lagi benar-benar murni dari peran yang sudah bertahun-tahun ia mainkan. Terkadang peran itu secara tidak sadar luruh menjadi bagian dari dirinya, meskipun sebenarnya ia tidak mau seperti itu.

Seperti kesepakatan awal pria bersurai pirang teranglah yang akan menjadi tokoh dalam vlog kali ini. Tetapi ia tidak sendirian, setelah mengunggah empat video anggota tim tujuh cukup perhatian dengan komentar yang masuk dalam notifikasi mereka. Sehingga para pria dua puluhan tahun itu memutuskan untuk berkumpul dengan mengundang guru mereka dalam serial anime, siapa lagi kalau bukan Hatake Kakashi.

Dengan modus melakukan pesta khusus laki-laki, mereka akan menghabiskan waktu di _cafe_ tengah malam yang biasa didatangi selepas lelah syuting.

Surai pirangnya yang basah baru saja disibak kebelakang setelah sepuluh menit mengguyur dirinya dengan air hujan artifisial. Menimbang-nimbang pakaian apa yang akan ia kenakan malam ini. Pria penyuka ramen itu mengambil kaos lengan panjang coklat tua berbahan katun. Ia linting lengannya sampai siku, jam tangan _mini cooper_ dipasang di sebelah kanan. Dengan paduan celana jins hitam dan sepatu _sneakers_ sang pemeran utama siap pergi untuk menghabiskan malam panjangnya.

Tangan kecoklatan itu meraih _iphone_ -nya dan menunggu nada sambung terjawab. Selang dua menit percakapan ia memutus telpon. Ia meraih _handycam_ dan meletakkannya sejajar dengan posisi duduknya. _Handycam standby_.

"Konbanwa minna-san, terimakasih atas _support_ kalian sampai saat ini. Ini sudah vlog kelima dan Puji Tuhan komentarnya banyak yang positif jadi kita semangat buat terus ngelanjutin video ini entah sampai kapan pun hahaha"

"Maaf banget karena butuh waktu yang lama upload video ini. Well, kemarin para staff Naruto Shippuden mengadakan rapat untuk memfilmkan novel serialnya Sasuke dan melakukan perombakan kostum. _Hontou ni gomenasai_ "

"Yak, malam ini aku, teme dan Kakashi-san mau pesta lajang. Eh, sori. Apa ya namanya? Pokoknya acaranya khusus cowok dan kita nggak ngundang Sakura-san, karenapa apa? Karena dia cewek, yah tepat sekali..."

KRIK... KRIK... *efek sound suara jangkrik*

"Oke, tadi aku udah telpon teme dan dia bilang lagi otw kesini. Rumah dia agak jauh tapi nggak papa, namanya juga nebeng jadi gaperlu sungkan HAHAHA. _Seriously_ ," wajahnya mendadak serius saat meyakinkan pernyataannya untuk tidak sungkan nebeng, terutama sama temen sendiri.

Ponsel yang disetel dengan mode _mute_ itu bergetar di atas meja.

"Oh, teme sudah ada di bawah, jadi kita langsung cabut aja" tangannya meraih tas selempangnya.

oOo

Naruto langsung membuka pintu mobil Honda HRV _black metalic_ milik Sasuke, ia memilih duduk di samping supir. Si bungsu Uchiha langsung melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan rata-rata.

"Sekarang lagi naik mobil barunya Sasuke, ini dia orangnya lagi nyetir hahaha. Lihat sini, teme"

Sasuke melirik sekilas ke arah lensa kamera, matanya kembali fokus ke arah jalanan kota yang cukup padat. Kedua orang itu terlibat percakapan rute perjalanan yang paling cepat. Sambil membuka _google maps_ pria Uchiha itu memperhatikan _traffic light_.

"Perkiraannya berapa menit, teme?" tanya Naruto yang sibuk mengganti saluran radio lokal.

"Ngomongnya sih 23 menit lagi, jauh juga ya?" ia bermonolog sendiri sambil meletakkan lengan kanannya di sandaran pintu mobil,"capek bawa manual".

"Lah kenapa nggak beli yang _matic_?" pandangannya beralih pada persneling mobil baru sahabatnya, diangguk-anggukan wajahnya paham.

"Mau gantian?" tawarnya tidak keberatan. Sebenarnya _cafe_ itu tidak terlalu jauh hanya saja perjalanannya yang melewati beberapa _traffic light_. Bungsu Uchiha itu hanya menggeleng dan memainkan ponselnya selagi menunggu kemacetan terurai.

oOo

Ternyata Tuhan masih berbaik hati, dalam waktu 15 menit keduanya sudah bisa masuk ke dalam _cafe_. Naruto lebih dulu memilih tempat duduk yang jauh dari keramaian, ia kurang suka aroma rokok dan suara bising pengunjung perempuan. Sasuke menyusul di belakangnya dan masih terhipnotis dengan ponsel pintarnya.

Seorang pelayan datang membawa daftar menu, netra biru langit itu menangkap beberapa makanan ringan dan _main dish_ di _cafe_ ini. Pandangannya berhenti pada pilihan _lasagna_ dan _onion ring_ , kemudian lembar berikutnya ia buka dan langsung memilih _americano_ dan sebotol air mineral tanggung.

"Kamu pesan apa teme?" ia sodorkan buku menu ke arah sahabat ravennya.

Onyx matanya melihat satu persatu menu makanan dan menyebutkan satu makanan ringan dan minuman dingin. Sementara Naruto sibuk menghubungi rekan syutingnya yang tidak kunjung datang.

Baru saja meletakkan _iphone_ di atas meja, orang yang ditunggu datang dengan pakaian tebal. Seingatnya di luar tidak hujan, yah memang sedikit berangin.

"Sensei pesan aja sekalian, biar makanannya dateng barengan," tangan seputih susu itu memberikan buku menu ke arah Kakashi. Setelah memilih beberapa makanan terciptalah suasana hening diantara mereka bertiga. Baik Naruto maupun Kakashi sibuk memainkan telepon genggam mereka, sesekali pemeran utama itu senyum-senyum melihat layar ponsel.

 **BRAK!**

"WOY APANYA YANG PESTA LAJANG? Pada autis semua, kumpulin hp nya sini!" ujar Sasuke geram melihat kedua temannya justru mengabaikan tujuan utama mereka berkumpul. Sengaja ia menggebrak meja supaya bisa mendapat atensi dari keduanya.

"Iya bentar lagi teme.."

"SINI!" satu kata penuh penekanan itu mau tidak mau dipenuhi oleh si empunya ponsel. Kakashi hanya bisa menghela napas karena belum selesai membaca berita kasus pembunuhan dengan motif sianida yang ia baca di situs CNN.

"Kalau pesta harusnya mesan bir ya?" celetuk Naruto memecah keheningan.

"Males pagi-pagi muntah, air putih aja sehat" balas Sasuke dingin.

"Lah orang cuma ngomong gitu doang. Kesepian amat sih, emang nggak ada nyariin ya? HAHA"

 **Tsk!**

Sasuke hanya menunjukkan wajah malasnya, terlalu lelah dan malas membahas "kejombloannya".

"Sensei, pinjemin Sakura-san dong buat kencan buta sehari sama Si Jomblo ini," ujar Naruto sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah sahabatnya yang sibuk mengupil.

"Hei, hei sejak kapan aku buka persewaan pacar, huh?"

"Kalau dia buka persewaan pacar aku pilih cewek lain selain Sakura-san, yang lebih berisi, lebih manis, yang pintar masak" celetuk Sasuke setengah jujur. Jari kirinya ia bersihkan dari gumpalan-gumpalan kotor dari hidungnya.

"Itu sih pacarnya dia," Kakashi melirik salah satu muridnya yang berambut pirang.

"Heh, heh pake bawa-bawa pacar orang lagi," tukas si rambut priang tidak terima,"oh iya ya, kalau dilihat-lihat banyak yang komen momen sasusaku. Gimana kalau kita kapan-kapan buat video tentang sasusaku?".

Seperti tersambar petir aktor yang melebarkan karirnya sampai ke negeri ginseng itu mencari kata-kata yang tepat untuk menolak tawaran Naruto.

"A-ano... Sakura itu bukan mainan, jadi jangan gara-gara hal seperti itu kalian berusaha membuat acara kencan buta sepengetahuanku ahahaha..." Kakashi hanya bisa _sweatdrop_.

"Justru ini yang terbaik sensei, coba bayangkan kalau kita diam-diam culik Sakura-san untuk diajak kencan dengan si teme? Yang ada kita semua pasti terlibat perang dunia shinobi kelima!" ujar Naruto menggebu-gebu.

Entah kenapa Kakashi agak menyesal tidak menggunakan masker kali ini, sulit berkespresi bahwa sebenarnya ia tidak suka pendapat muridnya itu. Sementara si bungsu Uchiha itu ikut mendukung sahabat pirangnya, ah kalau dia sih memang ada maunya. Dasar!

"Hah... entahlah aku tidak tahu," pria itu menghela napas dan tersenyum saat pelayan _cafe_ membawakan pesanan mereka satu per satu.

Untuk beberapa saat topik pembicaraan mereka diganti dengan acara makan bersama, Naruto yang memang pergi dalam perut kosong sedang menikmati _lasagna_ -nya.

o0o

"Jadi bagaimana?" lagi-lagi Naruto menawarkan pendapatnya.

"Aku setuju" ujar Sasuke dengan wajah _poker face_ padahal di dalam hatinya ia berteriak kegirangan.

"Baiklah.. aku terima tawaran kalian, aku akan bilang padanya bahwa akan ada pangeran berhati serigala yang akan mengajaknya kencan"

"Hei jangan begitu dong!"

"Iya jangan sensei, nanti rencana kita bisa gagal"

"Aku hanya bilang kalau dia akan bersenang-senang dengan salah satu diantara kalian, bagaimana?" Kakashi mengubah _statement_ -nya.

"Itu lebih baik sensei, wah aku tidak sabar syuting berikutnya, kau jangan sia-siakan kesempatan ini teme," ia menyenggol lengan kiri sahabatnya itu yang kepergok senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Apa sih, diam kau _usuratonkachi_ ," kemudian ketiganya tertawa.

"Lalu apa kau sudah memikirkan apa yang akan lakukan selama kencan?"

Pemilik mata sharingan itu terdiam untuk berpikir, garpunya ia putar-putarkan diantara spaghettinya.

"Oi oi oi itu garpunya udah bukan bentuk garpu! Kebanyakan ambil spaghettinya teme!"

"HAH! Aku tidak bisa berpikir," Sasuke mendadak murung dan menjambak kasar rambut kelamnya, untuk hal seperti ini entah kenapa ia mendadak bego. Masalahnya tidak ada satupun ide yang muncul, oh bukan, sebenarnya ia tidak menemukan satupun ide yang cocok untuk mengisi hari spesialnya kencan dengan Sakura. _Soon_.

"Heh jangan punya ide mesum ya, awas kau Uchiha!"

"Demi Tuhan aku nggak sebejat itu," perempatan siku muncul di kepala Sasuke. Maaf ya meskipun ini kesempatan emas tidak mungkin dia akan menghancurkannya dengan hal senista itu.

"Yasudah kau bisa pikirkan itu lain kali, sekarang siapa yang akan bayar tagihannya?"

"Ya kau lah dobe! Kau yang mengajak kita berdua kemari dasar tolol!"

"Kalian berdua ini selalu seperti ini ya ampun" lagi-lagi Kakashi hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah, daripada mereka kembali bercekcok lebih baik ia yang mengambil inisiatif bangkit dari duduknya dan pergi ke kasir. Kedua netra biru dan jelaga malam itu mengikuti arah kepergian Kakashi. Sontak mereka berteriak senang tertahan sambil beradu tos.

"Berhasil teme!" bisik Naruto yang menahan tawa kemenangan. Jadi, ini semua sudah mereka rencanakan dari awal. Sementara Sasuke hanya mengacungkan jempol merayakan keberhasilan mereka mengerjai Kakashi.

oOo

Masih terlalu pagi untuk pulang, bukankah mereka menyebut ini pesta lajang? Oh maaf pesta sesama laki-laki? Ah apapun namanya itu intinya ketiga pria itu memilih menyudahi perkumpulan mereka sekitar lima belas menit yang lalu.

Saat ini kota sedang diguyur hujan deras, suasana di dalam mobil cukup hening dengan AC mobil yang disetel rendah suhu. Sayup-sayup radio lokal yang menyiarkan lagu-lagu era 80-an membuat kelopak seputih kapas itu tertutup beberapa kali. Sementara teman disebelahnya yang tadi memimum secangkir _americano_ sibuk memandang ke arah luar jendela.

"Kau jangan tidur teme, aku tidak mau tiba-tiba sampai di rumah sakit," celetukan itu membuka mata si bungsu Uchiha yang terlelap semenit yang lalu. Jalanan masih padat meskipun sudah lewat dari tengah malam.

Setelah dua puluh menit melaju akhirnya Honda HRV itu sampai di depan apartemen pribadi milik tunggal Uzumaki. Melihat kondisi sahabatnya yang tinggal lima watt tidak ada salahnya ia menawarinya menginap.

"Tumben sekali jam segini sudah mengantuk," tangannya merogoh tas selempang yang berada di kursi belakang.

"Tadi pagi aku harus keluar kota mengantar ibuku keluar kota, baru sampai sini kau tiba-tiba memintaku ketemu. Tenagaku sudah habis dobe," Uchiha itu menjawab lemah.

"Cih lemah sekali kau, menginap saja jika kau mau. Jangan sampai besok pagi aku melihat di televisi ada kecelakaan tunggal mobil Honda HRV yang disebabkan karena supir mengantuk".

"Berisik kau, aku masih sanggup menyetir, tenang saja. Lagipula aku juga tidak akan bisa tidur jika berada di apartemenmu".

Alis pirang itu bertaut tidak memahami maksud perkataannya,"maksudmu?".

"Hinata ada di dalam kan? Aku tidak mau tidurku diganggu dengan mendengar lolongan serigala buas yang sibuk memakan mangsanya".

 **BLUSH**

Wajah tan itu seketika memerah, siapa sangka sahabatnya tahu kebiasaan bejatnya bersama Hinata.

"Kau berjanji tidak akan membuatnya hamil dobe, ingat itu" entah kenapa suara itu seperti mengancam.

"Aku selalu main aman, tenang saja".

"Heh pantas saja k*nd*m di mini market selalu habis ternyata kau yang borong".

"Maaf ya aku selalu melakukannya di dalam, asal kau tahu, aku bisa memperkirakan kapan masa suburnya" senyum licik itu ia tunjukkan pada Sasuke. Sebenarnya ini bukan persaingan untuk memperebutkan putri sulung Hyuuga Hiashi tapi lebih kepada seberapa jauh kekalahan Sasuke dari sahabat pirangnya dalam _romance relationship_.

"Turun kau dasar mesum!" Naruto tertawa mendengarnya, yah setidaknya percakapan tadi membuat Sasuke sedikit terjaga.

"Video berikutnya mungkin tidak dibawa Sakura-chan".

Bungsu Uchiha itu hanya melihat ke arah Naruto dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Aku membiarkan Hinataku belajar membuat vlog hahaha," perempatan siku muncul di kening Sasuke, dasar monopoli.

oOo

Tangannya sibuk memasukkan kode sandi pintu apartemennya. Seluruh ruangan sepi senyap mengingat ini hampir mendekati pagi. Langkahnya menyusuri kamar pribadinya, sebuah senyum mengukir wajah tannya melihat sosok bidadari sedang tidur terlelap. Segera ia lepas bajunya dan mengganti dengan pakaian tidur dan bergabung bersama wanitanya. Dipeluknya lekuk pinggang Hinata dan menyesapi aroma khas rambut kelamnya.

Ia arahkan lensa kamera ke wajah Hinata yang tertidur dengan wajah yang ayu. Bulu matanya yang lentik dan pipinya yang kemerahan menahan dingin itu tidak luput dari sorotan kamera.

"Sekarang sudah jam 03.00 dan aku siap-siap buat nyusul Hinata ke dunia bantal. Oya masalah percakapanku dengan teme tadi itu cuma buat manas-manasin dia aja. Jangan terlalu dipikirin apalagi dibayangin hahaha".

"Makasih buat semua yang udah dukung jangan lupa klik _like_ dan _subscribe_. Jaga terus kesehatan kalian dan jangan lupa istirahat," Naruto melambaikan tangannya pada kamera untuk terakhir kalinya.

HANDYCAM: OFF

Halo minna-san~

Maaf sudah menghilang beberapa minggu, siapapun yang masih menunggu vlog untuk update Kris merasa bersyukur. Semoga vlog keenam segera menyusul J


End file.
